


Help me Father Willis

by LovelyFinesse



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Priest Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyFinesse/pseuds/LovelyFinesse
Summary: You go to confessions to get help from your most trusted Father Willis, but it doesn't go exactly how you planned (lol exe.file)





	Help me Father Willis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sins of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871568) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> Inspired by the fic Sins of the Flesh by Phayte http://archiveofourown.org/works/9871568   
> Also inspire by a text convo with mah boi Tyler   
> And ofcourse the infamous Shrek is love Shrek is life

"Father I'm here to confess my sins"  
"What have you done my child?"  
"How have you sinned?"  
"I've had these thoughts father these sinful thoughts would you like to hear them¿"  
"Yes my child (wtf is this)"  
"I was on the computer and it caught a virus...I tried to get rid of it but it wouldn't go away so I watched it and the title said Small Japanese Boy gets fucc by Big Russian Daddy cock"  
"You need so much Jesus even I can not help you, my child"  
"No please father wait"  
"What do you need now my child? (Other than Jesus)"  
"I thought about how you father could make this holy...make me holy"  
"How?"  
'Braces for impact'  
"Bend me over the sacrificial table,lube me up with holy water,and choke me father choke me with the rosary beads"  
'He looks upon you with a gaze of pure lust'  
'You get that feeling of sin..the feeling you have been craving'  
'It's Father you want'  
"Uh... if that is what you think is necessary my chi- *distant rumbling interrupts*  
*suddenly Shrek the almighty Ogre Lord bursts into the church*  
*before anyone has any time to think Shrek has bent you over and violated your layers with his mighty Ogre cock*  
"It's all Ogre now", he whispers into your ear'  
'As Shrek flies away, the only thing you can feel   
The only thing you can think is...'  
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait till you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored  
Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars  
Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold


End file.
